


What About Me?

by grunklecipher, phantom_at_the_disco



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Asexual Character, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Character, Boys Kissing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay, Gay Male Character, Girls Kissing, Headcanon, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Relationship Advice, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunklecipher/pseuds/grunklecipher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom_at_the_disco/pseuds/phantom_at_the_disco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is jealous of his sister’s relationship (Mabel x Pacifica), and struggles to find a wingman that will help him find someone of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend and i decided to give this fic a shot. my other fic is kinda on pause because i have writer's block. ~  
> this is one is a little more planned out so we should be posting chapters every other day or so. ~  
> if you're planning on reading it all, we suggest you bookmark it because it's looong. ~  
> we hope you like it! ^.^ ~  
> (phantom_at_the_disco) ~

Dipper looked over at Mabel and sighed. She was currently playfully shoving Pacifica and laughing as her partner stumbled to regain her balance. Once she thought she was firmly on the ground, she called out to him. “Dipper Pines, stop sitting around being grumpy; come over here and have some fun!” “Yeah Dip.” Mabel said, teasing him. “We get that you don’t have very good social skills, but you really need to loosen up.”  
Dipper frowned. He wanted to relax, but something was bothering him. Ever since Mabel and Pacifica got together, he’s had these feelings he couldn’t identify. Mabel would jump to conclusions and call it jealousy, or social awkwardness, or “puberty”; she was no help when it came to feelings. Pacifica would make some lame joke and then make fun of him, so she was no help either. He never had these feelings before, and the thoughts would nag him every waking minute.  
He called over to the girls. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m just feeling a little…under the weather. I think I’m gonna head inside and rest a little.” Avoiding eye contact with Mabel for fear she might figure him out, he headed into the shack. Maybe if he got a bit of shut-eye, the feelings would go away…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's us again, this is our second chapter. We're basically taking turns writing chapters, but still helping each other within them, so you may see the switching of styles. Enjoy! :)  
> (grunklecipher)

The dreams were worse. Dipper was curled up in a corner as everyone around him laughed, pointed fingers, and made fun of him in every way.  
“Ha! Nerd! Who would ever want to be with you?! You’ll be alone forever!” Dipper held up his hands to protect his face from all the objects being thrown at him, and as he peeked through his fingers, he could see that it was all of his friends; Mabel, Pacifica, Wendy, Grunkle Stan, Great-uncle Ford, and Soos started closing in. In the middle of them all, there was Bill, his laughs endlessly echoing through the air, throwing Dipper awake.  
He sat up on the floor beside the bed, his face sore and drenched with sweat. He must of fallen off his bed during the bad dream. He dragged himself to the washroom where he started to brush his teeth and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and his birthmark was showing.  
_‘Am I attractive? Would anyone really want to be with me?’_ He dismissed his negative thoughts. _‘You know what? I think I can find someone.’_ He fixed his hair and puffed up his chest, and started seeing himself as more of a handsome teen, rather than a geeky kid.  
Dipper skipped down the stairs and hummed to himself as he made his breakfast.  
“Someone’s in a good mooood!” Mabel observed, and smiled at her confident twin brother.  
“I’m just feeling good about myself today, that’s all. So, where’s Pacifica?”  
Mabel’s smile disappeared. “Pac said she didn’t feel like coming over. I’m not sure why, but she’s been kinda moody lately.” She started picking at the glitter on her sweater, clearly unhappy about her girlfriend’s behaviour. Dipper decided to change the subject.  
“Have any plans for today?” he asked his sister. “Well,” Mabel chirped, glancing at her brother pouring their favorite cereal--Overly Sensitive Owl--into a bowl overflowing with milk. “I think I’m gonna go to the mall with Candy and Grenda to hang out. Wanna come?”  
Dipper wasn’t sure if his sister was kidding or not. “Sure.” he said nonchalantly, attempting to sound casual. He grabbed his cereal and sat down at the dusty kitchen table. “Can you throw me a spoon, Mabel?” he said, keeping up his facade. His sister did as she was told, and he immediately began eating his food, mostly to keep from more awkward words coming from his mouth and blowing his cover.  
The real reason Dipper wanted to go to the mall with his sister was not because he wanted to spend hours looking at sweaters. It was because he was hoping he could maybe meet someone there; a potential partner. Even that was a stretch. He just wanted someone to talk to him; to help make the feelings go away. Even better still, help him figure out what the feelings meant, and why they were happening to him. Was Mabel right? Is it really jealousy? He refused to believe it was true, but deep down he knew she was telling the truth. He was jealous of his sister. And the only way he was gonna make himself feel better was to find himself a partner too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy another chapter! this one's longer, so hopefully that will tide you all over until the next chapter. ^.^ ~  
> i'll be gone until the 30th, but my friend might post chapter four before i get back so you all have more to read. :P  
> (phantom_at_the_disco) ~

Dipper stared off into the distance as Mabel, Candy, and Grenda dragged him from store to store, going through all the clothes at a rapid pace. Dipper saw plenty of other couples there at the mall, each one holding hands and smiling. That was what Dipper wanted. He looked around and found plenty of people he found attractive. The only issue was not one of them seemed to find him attractive as well; he could understand why.  
Looking at his reflection in the glass of the store window, he could see his scruffy hair tucked inside his cheap hat and his threadbare clothes in need of washing. He wasn’t what most people would find ‘good-looking’. He envied his sister, who was rather pretty. Most people seemed to like her, and she wasn’t too shy to actually make a move, unlike himself.  
Mabel interrupted his thoughts with a loud outburst. “I KNOW WHAT YOU NEEED! A MAAAAKEOVER!” she shouted as she grabbed her brother. He looked at his sister and her friends, who were grinning, and felt dread in his stomach.  
The first place he was dragged too, much to his dismay, was a spa. He’d never been to one before, and was dazzled by the bright lights and aromatic air inside. He watched as Mabel walked over to a lady--apparently an employee--and began talking quietly to her, gesturing towards him every once in while. He saw the lady nod, and they both began walking towards him. At the employee’s request, he sat in a comfy chair that was placed in front of a large mirror. Another woman, wearing a tight beige dress and a nametag, came over and began spreading a thick paste all over his face. As he wasn’t allowed to move with the paste mask on, he was forced to entertain himself by watching people through the mirror.  
He saw Mabel and Candy petting fluffy towels, and watched as Grenda tasted a scented candle. A little grossed out, he decided to focus on the other people in the spa. An old lady was browsing a shelf full of lotions, clearly searching for a cream to sooth her rather wrinkled skin. In the corner of the room were two girls, about Dipper’s age, soaking in a large jacuzzi. He decided they were more interesting than a wrinkly old lady, and decided to focus on them.  
One was slim and appeared quite tall, with brown hair and bland features. The other was petite, red-headed, and very cute. He made a mental note to talk to her after his ‘makeover’.  
After thirty minutes or so, his mask was removed, and he looked at himself in the mirror. Much to his disappointment, he saw no difference. “Mabel? I don’t think this is working…” Turning to look at his sister, he saw she was staring at him thoughtfully. “It will work Dip. I promise. When we’re done with you, you’ll be irresistable!”  
Mabel handed the employee a twenty dollar bill, and confidently walked out of the spa. With her friends by her side and Dipper trailing behind the trio, they made their way through the mall to the next place on the agenda: the hairdresser.  
Once again, he was placed in a tall chair. With much hesitation, Dipper sheepishly removed his hat to reveal his messy brown hair. The hairdresser behind him started running her fingers through his hair, and he could hear her sighing. _'That bad?'_ he thought to himself. “What would you like today?” the woman asked in a monotone voice, clearly bored. With a panicked look, he motioned frantically at Mabel. Getting his hint, she came over and explained what Dipper wanted to the woman. Soon the woman was pulling her scissors out, and began working on the tangle that was Dipper’s hair.  
Relieved he could move his head this time, he watched his friends once again. All three of the girls were busy dousing each other in water from plastic spray bottles. Rolling his eyes, he decided to do something more productive: think about what he was going to say to that red-headed girl once this was all over. He played scenes over in his head.  
_‘“Hey baby. Where you from?”’_ He shook his head. _‘Dipper, you idiot! She’s in Gravity Falls, the middle of nowhere! She’d be from Gravity Falls, just like you!’_ No wonder he couldn’t find a girl; he wasn’t exactly ‘smooth’.  
_‘“So, wanna go out sometime?”’_ That one wasn’t so bad. He could take her to Greasy’s Diner for a date. Sure, it wasn’t the most romantic place, and Lazy Susan wasn't a very greeting cook, but he didn’t have a lot of options. He smiled, satisfied.  
The hairdresser tapped him on the shoulder, signaling that she was finished. Dipper brushed the hair off of himself and looked in the mirror. He was shocked at what he saw; his hair was slightly shorter than before, and completely tangle-free. Dipper tucked his curls inside his hat and turned to face his friends, whom were now testing glittery lipbalms. Rounding them up, he set money on the front counter, and made his way back into the empty hallways of the mall.  
“Are we finished?” he asked the trio. Mabel glanced at her brother. “Ok, we’re leaving n…OOH SWEATERS!” She rushed into the store with the colorful woolen display, Candy and Grenda at her side.  
Thankful that the girls had left, he went trudged back into the spa where he had seen the cute girl. After briefly scanning the room, he saw her, still lounging around in the jacuzzi. He was about to walk up towards her, feeling confident after his makeover, when something happened. She started to get out of the tub. The girl slowly stood up, her long legs dripping from the warm water in the jacuzzi, and wrapped a towel around her waist. Dipper could feel his face going red, and he began to feel aroused.  
Losing all confidence and feeling extremely awkward, he rushed out of the spa and into the sweater store, where a terrible Sev’ral Timez song was blasting. He began searching for his friends, and soon he found Candy and Grenda, whom were waiting outside of a pink dressing room.  
“Where’s Mabel? We have to go; Grunkle Stan is probably…uh…looking for us or something.” Grenda snorted. “We told him where we were going before we left.” “Yah,” Candy agreed, pushing up her glasses. “I don’t think he’s looking for us. Why are you so red?” she asked, much to Dipper’s displeasure. Thankfully, Dipper did not have to answer Candy’s question, because Mabel decided to make her grand appearance right at that moment.  
Swinging the pink dresser room door open, she took a step forward and posed. She was dressed in a light blue sweater with a smiling noodle printed on the front, and Candy and Grenda immediately began clapping upon seeing her outfit. “You look great. Now let’s go!” Ignoring the girls’ protests, he grabbed them by the arm and led them out the door.  
The second they made it back to the shack, he fled up the stairs and into the attic, locking the door behind him. Exhausted by the antics of the day, he threw himself onto his bed, ready for another sleepless night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dipper and wendy to the rescue! :D ~  
> for anyone interested, i am posting more of my phanfic today as well. :) ~  
> (phantom_at_the_disco)
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys, we've both kinda been busy, but the next couple of weeks will be free once again, so more chapters will be coming in the near future!  
> Also, thank you to everyone for the hits and kudos! Much appreciated :)  
> (grunklecipher)

Dipper once again woke up on the floor, aching all over. He picked himself up and trudged to the washroom.  
_'Well, yesterday sure was a failure. I'm a wimp. I didn't even try. I couldn't. Maybe I'm just meant to be alone.'_ He had had another tormented night, his brain conjuring up images of his loved ones laughing at him. He trudged over to the washroom, and although his hair was now nicely cut and it was evident he had gone to the spa lately, he still looked like the unconfident, shy, socially awkward boy that had been here last morning.  
_‘I have no idea what I’m doing. I really need help.’_ he thought. He remembered the road trip that Grunkle Stan had taken them on during their first summer at Gravity Falls and shuddered. Maybe not the kind of help that breaks everyone’s heart. This time he’d look for help from someone that could actually make something happen.  
He came down to the breakfast table, grabbed a couple pieces of toast, and started spreading peanut butter and jam on them. He looked across the table and noticed Mabel looked gloomy and just sat there stirring her cereal milk non-purposefully.  
“What’s wrong, Mabel?” he asked.  
“Wh..what? Oh, it’s nothing,” she responded as she snapped out of her trance.  
“...Are you sure? Something’s bothering you.”  
“It’s just... Pacifica doesn’t really seem to like hanging out with me anymore.”  
“Oh... I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright.” Mabel went back to stirring her cereal.  
“Come on, let’s find something to do.”  
They walked through the store of the shack, and passed by Waddles, who Mabel picked up under her arm.  
“You don’t have to worry about a love life, do you Waddles?” Mabel asked, envying her pig’s simple life. Waddles oinked in response.  
Dipper was worried about Mabel. She needed distractions to take her mind off of this.  
Watching his twin continue to squeeze the little pink blob, he walked by Wendy standing behind the cashing machine and tried making small talk. “Hey Wendy, how’s it going?”  
“It’s alright, but I’m bored as heck, like usual,” she complained as she put both her elbows on the desk and chin on her hands. The older girl did look rather un-entertained, with her long red hair messed up from running her hands through it and her body slouched over as if a weight was on top of her. Maybe he could cure her boredom and help Mabel. And maybe…  
He leaned over the counter. “Wanna go to the park with Mabel and me?” Whispering this time, he added “She’s a little upset because Pacifica has been busy lately. I wanna get her mind off it. Do you think ice cream will work?”  
Perking up at the offer of something to do, she leaned her head over the counter to face his. “I know the perfect place.”  
“Great.” Dipper smiled sheepishly. “And I have a bit of a favor to ask you too…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright folks. we're back with a new chapter!:D ~  
> we're so sorry we haven't posted recently, but with school starting and all, it's been tough finding time. ~  
> we're starting something new! if you'd like to request certain fanfics, submit plot ideas, or just contact us, we're going to leave our contact information down below. ~  
> there is a list of my main fandoms in my bio, but i do watch most shows.:) ~  
> we'll always respond within 24 hours, and a new chapter will be coming very soon! ~  
> (phantom_at_the_disco)  
> Hey guys, so sorry that it's been so long, we'll try to write more often.  
> (grunklecipher)
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: ciphers-encore (phantom_at_the_disco)  
> instagram: @sporkypine (phantom_at_the_disco)  
> gmail: batman.hodge@gmail.com (phantom_at_the_disco)  
> snapchat: im.beebo (phantom_at_the_disco)  
> ask.fm: imbeebo (phantom_at_the_disco)  
> gmail: uljman8885@gmail.com (grunklecipher)  
> instagram: @_josephlu (grunklecipher)

“Where are we gooooing?” Mabel complained as her friend and twin brother led her blindfolded through the streets of Gravity Falls.  
“We’re almost there, don’t worry,” Wendy reassured her. “I can guarantee you’re gonna love it.”  
“Aaaaalright...”  
“Hey, Wendy?” Dipper whispered, “Are you sure? The last ice cream store Mabel and I went to in Gravity Falls was horrible...”  
Dipper shuddered from the cringy memory.  
“Oh, just you wait. This one’s new, my friends and I just went the other day, and they had the best ice cream in the world! Even Thompson ate it.”  
When they finally arrived at the ice cream store, Wendy ripped off Mabel’s blindfold and yelled: “Surprise!”  
“Oh...Yay!” Mabel half-enthusiastically exclaimed as she nervously looked over at Dipper, definitely recalling their last ice cream store ‘incident’.  
“This time’ll be different, don’t worry,” Dipper said through his eyes to calm down his twin. Unsurprisingly, Mabel felt better after the reassurance. They were twins, after all. They could communicate and feel each other’s emotions through their eyes.  
The little group of three entered the ice cream store and the bell hung on the door gave it’s little ring, almost sounding magical. Behind the counter stood a man cleaning the ice cream scoops. “Something was off about him…” Dipper surveyed him closely.  
“Hello,” he droned in a clear, monotone voice. “Welcome to 'Ice Scream: The Best Ice Cream Shop in Gravity Falls'. What would you like to order?” 

Suddenly, something clicked in Dipper’s mind. It was Lefty! No wonder he seemed odd; only his left side was showing! Dipper hit his forehead, astounded. However, Lefty didn’t seem to enjoy their ‘company’ last time they saw him, so he kept to himself.  
“W..what does everyone want?” Dipper stammered to the girls, still shocked. “Vanilla-choco swirl.” Wendy pumped her fist in the air. Mabel smiled thoughtfully. “I want… a puppy made of ice cream!” Dipper laughed. “As you wish, Lady Mabelton.”  
After ordering a vanilla cone for himself in addition to the girls’ ice cream, he ushered the girls over to a sunny table in the corner, right next to a window. There wasn’t much to look at; it had been years since Bill wreaked havoc on Gravity Falls, but there was still evidence of the damage.  
Mabel smiled, her mood visibly improving. Shoveling ice cream into her mouth, she seemed content with the day. As she glanced at her brother thankfully, her spoon slipped. “Aw, nuts. My sweater.” Dipper bit his lip, expecting Mabel to be upset. Instead, Mabel stood up and pulled another sweater from her front pocket. “Be right back, Dip." She giggled and headed towards the girls’ washroom.  
Dipper sighed, relieved. Now he had a chance to talk to Wendy alone. Wendy was staring out the window at the shrubs, garbage cans, and small piles of rubble, cracking her knuckles subconsciously. He tapped her on the shoulder. “About that favor..” he started, murmuring. She smiled sympathetically. “Girl troubles?”  
For the second time that day, Dipper was shook. “How did you know?! I haven’t told anyone about this yet!” Wendy laughed, playfully punching him on the shoulder. “Dude, like, dude. I’ve known you for, like, years. I know when something’s up. Whaddya need?” Dipper smiled nervously. “I...I think I’m jealous of Mabel and Pacifica. Every night since they’ve gotten together, I’ve had horrible dreams of everyone making fun of me for being alone. I just...want to know what I should do. Any advice?”  
“Dude!” Wendy laughed. “You’re, like, totally over-thinking it. Just be yourself and girls will like you. But one thing..” Her eyes narrowed. “...never tell a girl what to do.”  
Dipper laughed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “Of course. Thanks for the advice.” He licked his ice cream absentmindedly when Mabel came back and sat at the table. She was wearing her new noodle sweater, and her eyes were rimmed red. She refused to make eye contact with Dipper.  
Wendy frowned. “Are you ok, Mabel? “Yeah…” She brushed a tear away with the side of her blue sleeve. “I just liked that sweater.” Wendy nodded understandingly and started talking to Mabel in a low voice, trying to cheer her up. Dipper watched this with worried eyes. Wendy was oblivious, but he knew that Mabel was lying. She wasn’t crying about her sweater. She was crying about Pacifica.


End file.
